The Fallout Boy
by Truccy
Summary: Set during Masks, episode 109. Robin has to deal with the consequences after lying to his team about Red X. He's not looking forward to facing any of them, but there's one reaction in particular he's dreading more than all the rest...RobRae oneshot.


**The Fallout Boy**

_I don't own Teen Titans._

_Author's Note: Robin/Raven, don't like it? Don't read it. Anyway, this is set after **Masks**, back at the Tower after the team finds out what Robin's been doing. They only showed Starfire's reaction on the show, which…whatever. I decided to fix that and write out the response we were all _really _waiting for: Raven's. Enjoy! Please** review**! _

"You could have gotten killed, Robin, or worse."

Robin briefly wondered what could be considered worse than death, but this _was _Raven speaking. If anybody could come up with something that awful, she could. Her next words snapped him back to reality. He knew it wouldn't be wise to drift off while she was so angry.

"You've really messed up, Boy Blunder," she said. Her tone was calm and direct. "You let down your team. How are we supposed to respect you after something like this?"

She may have been forced to come off as emotionless, unable to yell like Cyborg and Beast Boy had done, but in truth, she was positively livid. Robin wasn't stupid. He knew her hood was up to hide the struggle battling in her eyes, the thinness of her lips, and her poorly masked expression. He had never seen her so close to the brink of real emotion, and it scared him that he was the cause.

"I don't know," he finally said, hanging his head.

"Not good enough," Raven hissed. "The others may buy your sad, kicked-puppy routine, but I can see through that. It's almost an insult that you would even try it on me."

Robin raked a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what?" she demanded. The sharpness in her voice was barely concealed now. A window cracked, and she was forced to pause and regain control. "You didn't mean what?" she asked, softer now. "Didn't mean to insult me? Didn't mean to go off and almost get yourself hurt? _Didn't mean to throw aside the loyalty of your team like it meant nothing?_"

Robin threw up his hands in frustration. "Yes! To all of it! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Not okay," Raven snapped. A light bulb shattered above them, raining glass on their heads and shoulders. A thin cut appeared on Robin's cheek where a stray shard had swiped him. "Damn it, Robin," Raven said, her voice trembling, barely controlled.

Robin reached a tentative finger to feel the cut and pulled away to see the digit stained red. His eyes rose to meet Raven's. He could see the confliction that shone from them behind the shadows of her cloak. "I'm sorry," he repeated slowly, firmly.

Raven disregarded him. "Let me…" she gestured vaguely with her hands, indicating her wish to heal his cut. She reached for him, but he pulled back.

"No," he shook his head as he stepped away. His lips curled in a sad half-smile. "I ought to at least have one reminder of tonight. It'll help me remember how stupid I was."

Raven didn't disagree with him. He didn't think she would. Anyone else, maybe, but not Raven. She didn't deal with bullshit, and she didn't pressure people to do something against their will. If Robin said no, he meant no. "Maybe it's for the best," she said.

A few minutes of silence ensued, and Raven seemed to be on the verge of turning away. Robin reached out and caught her wrist. "I never explained," he said in response to her sharp, unspoken question. "…why…"

"Does it matter why?" she said dully.

"I think it does," Robin said. He swallowed. "I was after Slade."

"I know _that_," Raven said, her voice impatient. She began to pull at his hold on her wrist. "We all know that. It doesn't excuse what you did."

"No!" Robin said. His fingers tightened their grasp, making it impossible for her to tear free. "It's hard to explain. I have this…thing…"

"Obsession?" Raven offered, wry.

Robin glared at her sullenly. "Not an obsession," he snapped. His tone softened as he mulled the idea over. "But close, I guess. Slade should just be like any other villain, you know? But he's not. He's stronger, for one. When I'm fighting the other bad guys, they might get a few shots in, and I might get knocked around a little, but I still know I can beat them. But when I'm fighting with Slade, he makes me doubt myself. He reminds me that I'm only human. I don't feel like a Titan when he's around. I just feel like a stupid kid who's out of his league."

"But you're not, Robin," Raven said sharply.

Robin looked away, to the floor. "Maybe I am," he whispered. "He sees right through me, Raven. He can block every punch and every kick and even throw in a few of his own without trying. I don't have superpowers like the rest of you. I'll never win against him. I'm only good against the insignificant villains that you guys could beat anyway. You don't need me."

"That's enough," Raven said. Robin's head shot up in surprise. Her voice trembled, but from what? "You're our leader. Of course we need you. You're brilliant, mentally and combat-wise. We don't have the physical prowess that you do."

"No," Robin said bitterly. "You just have telekinesis, super-strength, cannons, and shifting abilities."

"But without you, we'd fall apart," Raven shot back. "Pretty parlor tricks are nothing without direction and purpose. You think up the formations. You exploit our powers to their best advantage. We're a team, Robin. You'd do best to remember that."

"I would," Robin repeated softly. He looked away in shame. "I really am sorry, Rae. I should have trusted my team. I should have trusted _you_."

Raven shifted uncomfortably, "Being that I'm part of the team, yes, you should have."

Robin shook his head. "I was stupid. So stupid." Raven remained silent. He sighed. "I know you don't forget, Raven," he said finally, after long deliberation, "but do you think you could forgive just this once? Could you forgive me?"

"I don't forgive either," Raven said tonelessly. "You should know that. Anything terrible enough to warrant an apology never actually deserves forgiveness."

Robin stared at the ground, hard.

He was surprised enough to look back up when Raven continued. "But you're part of the team, Robin, and one mistake isn't enough to make me lose my respect for you, no matter how badly you messed up. You're still my leader and…my friend."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. It was Raven's turn to look away. "That means a lot to me. More than you know," Robin said seriously.

"Empty words," Raven muttered. "Save them for Starfire."

Robin took hold of her chin, forcing her to look back up at him. "They're the truth, Raven. I think, out of all the team, I was most afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to lose your respect, Raven. I didn't want to lose you."

"I would never desert the team," Raven said sharply.

"I know," Robin said. "That's not what I meant. You came to this team all cold shoulders and guarded feelings. You didn't let any of us near you. But I feel like you and I have made some headway. I like to think that you've cracked open your door a little."

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven retorted.

"The truth isn't flattery," Robin returned. "So tell me, Raven, is your door shut again? Did I lose you?"

Raven pulled herself out of his grasp. "You never had me."

"Liar," Robin growled. He reached for her again, clutching onto her shoulders.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Raven demanded. "What do you want?"

Robin's masked gaze seared into hers. "I want to know: did I lose you?"

Raven began struggling again. "I told you I was never yours."

Robin was patient. He held onto her until her twisting and squirming ceased. Her shoulders slumped. She hung her head. "Fine," she said softly. "You didn't lose me. I'm still here."

Robin growled again, his grip on her shoulders tightening to the point where she feared losing circulation. "Thank you," he said. They were inches away.

"You know I can't, Robin," Raven said in the long stretch of silence that ensued.

He eyed her lips thoughtfully. "I know."

She exhaled noisily in impatience. "I'm here to yell at you, remember?"

"Trust me," Robin said with a wry smile, "you were scarier than all the rest of them combined."

"I'm serious," Raven insisted. "You didn't lose me but…you can't have me like that either. You're my best friend, and that's the most I can give right now. It's got nothing to do with Red X or Slade. I'm not punishing you. This is the way it has always been."

Robin understood. He always did. "Someday," was all he said.

"Maybe," Raven replied gently. She shrugged away from him again. "Starfire's waiting outside for her turn to talk to you."

"I'm not looking forward to that one," Robin said.

"You deserve it," Raven chided. "Welcome to the fallout, Robin."

She slipped out the door, and seconds later Robin heard murmured voices, presumably Raven and Starfire, outside. Briefly, he wondered what they were saying. He was sure he had a pretty good idea. The Slade mask he had hung on his wall caught his attention, and he drifted over to it. This man, this _monster_, had caused him so much trouble and pain. He knew Raven was right about being a part of a team, but he also knew that he had to be the one to take Slade down.

He could hear his door open behind him and a pair of boots tentatively step inside. He braced himself for the fourth and final reprimand of the night.

* * *

_Other Notes and References..._

1. Yes, the title is a play off the band Fall Out Boy. I don't own them either.

2. The last couple paragraphs, starting with the fourth sentence of the first, describe the beginning of the final scene in Masks. Did that make any sense?

3. Didja like the "Welcome to the fallout" line? Switchfoot song. You've probably heard it. They played it on the radio enough. _Dare You to Move_, if you were still wondering.;)

4. As always, review.


End file.
